


Decisions

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Pevensies time travel!AU, I think I've seen this film before/and I didn't like the ending/so I'm leaving out the side door
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 9





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9820976#cmt9820976

They find themselves again in hunting clothes on horses and with gold on their foreheads, again before a pillar of steel and facing a choice they have gone over time and time again in their minds (then, they comforted themselves with the fact that it was Aslan's Will, and Aslan's Will this too must be, or they would not be in this time again).

And if they are here again, then Aslan cannot expect them to make the same choice again but must want them to walk a different path this time, so they turn their horses, keep the gold on their foreheads and their royal clothes, and ride back to their castle by the sea.

Years later, when they discover a group calling themselves 'Telemarines' they make allies of them and teach them respect and love for Aslan and for the Animals and for Narnia and then entrust their fears for the future to Aslan and trust that He knows what will come and that His plans are for good.


End file.
